Control
by Jack of Chocolate
Summary: Sometimes control was meaningless. Will knew that now. SLASH. Will/Warren. Humor. Rated T for implications of sex.


A/N: HOLY HELL. I never thought my first slash fic would be on _Sky High_. I would have never thought I would be writing slash for _Sky High_. It's just that, I read a whole bunch of Will/Warren fics and I couldn't help but be inspired by most of them. Goodness, I'm just obsessed with this pairing and I don't think I'll be able to escape.

Warning: Slash, Will/Warren, osculation (look it up), humorous implications of sex.

* * *

Control

Will knew that Warren had very good control of his fire.

Despite what most people may think at school, Peace was one of the most controlled when it came to his powers. Even if a small bit of emotion flashed in his mind, his skin itched to ignite, flames surging eagerly throughout his body. If he let loose and never controlled his power, half the school would be down in flames by the end of Mad Science. He knew how to keep his head cool if the teacher's lectured him for sleeping in class and when to kindle a bit of fire to scare the freshmen. He directed the flames to appear in his hands usually, and he also controlled the heat level. He could even control the shape as well, though it was a blue moon if he ever showed it to anyone.

Will had known all of this.

But he also knew that Warren sometimes had a struggle with his powers. No, it was often _always_ a struggle with his powers.

Sometimes after a visit with his father, he would show up at the Stronghold's house when his parents were out. His face would be set in an unreadable, intense expression, and Will could only let him in with a smile. Warren would not say anything, but he would reach out and grab his arm in an attempt to convey his emotions without speaking. Sometimes, the hand would be searing hot. And despite Will's invulnerability, he would gasp in surprise. Then the hand would sometimes tremble, tremble in what Will recognized as his best attempt to control his powers.

Knowing that Warren's burning touch could not hurt him, he would simply wrap his arms around the boy's waist which was also often at an unbearable temperature much worse than his hand alone. He would lean into his neck, breathing softly against the hot skin. He would stay there until he felt him cool down a bit and then asked him whether he wanted anything to eat. He never asked what was wrong anymore. If Warren Peace wanted to talk, he would talk. And that was that.

Just yesterday, when Will had walked into the cafeteria, he saw a bit of what Warren had been trying to control for the sake of everyone at school.

A figure covered in flames stood in front of a melted, plastic lump which he guessed was a former lunch table. A little further away from the mess was a boy crumpled up in fear, along with bystanders who watched in terror. The fire had spread everywhere, and Will noticed that two more lunch tables had been melted. His mouth then gaped, and dropped his tray of lunch. That's when Warren turned around to face him.

He swore he even saw fire in his _eyes_, but maybe that was because the fire around him reflected in it. He didn't move when Warren approached him. But he did notice that the older boy was still trembling, still trying to control his powers.

In these times, Will knew that Warren would not talk because he was fearful of his voice sounding terrifying and that he was trying to control it. And he knew that Warren didn't like showing him these uncontrolled sides of him. Will tried to grab his hand, but Warren backed off slightly. Will smiled a little, and quickly grabbed his wrist before he could dodge it again. "I'm not scared of you. See?" He held up Warren's blazing wrist with his own hand to emphasize his point.

Will was surprised to see that Warren's fire diminished almost entirely after this little gesture. Commotion rose among students that still resided in the cafeteria. The two both knew that consequence was coming for Warren.

Needless to say, he received a week of suspension.

Will did not find school as appealing when he had realized that Warren would not be there.

So now, he impatiently waited for the bell to ring in his last class. Minutes ticked by slowly. Then, after an eternity's worth of time, the musical ring of the bells sounded, and he sped off to the front of the school. Without much of a proper goodbye to his friends, he jumped off of the school's edge and flew down to Warren's house as fast as he could muster, wind sweeping his hair back. He landed somewhere in a nearby park so that attention would not be brought on himself. He ran as fast as he could to the house and managed to ring the doorbell without crushing it.

Footsteps approached the door, and it swung open. The familiar face of Warren greeted him, hair pulled back in a familiar ponytail. He felt like he hadn't seen him in decades. "What, Stronghold?" Will, in spite of his super strength, felt entirely defenseless. He did not _know_ what. He did not know why he came here in such a hurry.

"Uh… Hi." He gave a small, nervous smile.

Warren rolled his eyes. He left the door open and walked away into the house. "Can I come in?"

"No."

Will smiled and let himself in, doing the exact opposite of the other boy's word.

He closed the door behind him and followed Warren into the kitchen. The smell of soup wafted through the kitchen. Silence occupied the two boys for a while, until Will suddenly remembered a bunch of stuff from school.

"Oh, yeah. I brought notes from Mad Science. I think Medulla's head's gotten even bigger, since the chalkboard behind him is nearly invisible now. And Coach Boomer's cranking up the Save the Citizen level. I'm sure Lash and Speed are gonna be all over that, you know, trying to make everyone else's life miserable. Layla thinks that the two could have changed for the better. But I highly doubt it. She also said that global warming is a force that no superhero could probably solve and that I should recycle more. And Ron Wilson said—"

He was cut off by a pair of heated lips against his own.

He felt Warren's strong hand cupping his chin slightly. The older boy pulled away before Will could prolong the moment. He stood there in silence. Warren went back to chopping carrots and lettuce without another word. Will had frozen like a statue and had lost all inspiration to speak more about school. He instead pondered about the feeling he just felt from his friend. Instead of high temperature, he felt warmth, like a comfortable glow that shined through curtains on nice afternoons. And he was not trembling, seeing as he was chopping food with a knife without cutting off all of his fingers.

"There's a good Stronghold. Nice and quiet."

Will's trance cracked a bit when Warren spoke in that playful voice. He had his back to him, chopping away tomatoes. He noticed that he was wearing an apron.

Will grinned. "You know, it's freaking boring when you're not at school."

He almost heard Warren's smirk in his voice. "Why? Missed me?"

He coughed and changed subjects.

"Hey, you know, you're not as hot as the other times."

"It's not nice to comment on people's appearance like that, Stronghold."

"That's not what I meant! I meant that a lot of the times, you're all angry and your skin gets really hot. But just now you were all warm."

Will was answered with silence and the opening of a cabinet and a drawer. Warren took out two bowls, two plates, and two sets of forks and soup spoons. "Hey, Warren?"

"Yeah?" He answered without looking at him, and closed the drawer.

"Can you do that again?"

Warren knew what he was talking about. He pretended like he didn't. "What are you talking about?" He started mixing the big bowl of salad without looking at him. But he could hear the other boy's cheeks blushing.

"Um… uh… Er, you know…" he stammered, voice drifting slightly.

He faced him halfway. "No, I don't know." He paused, and continued when he heard no answer from the other boy. "If you would tell me, then maybe I'd—"

The rest of his words remained unspoken as Will's lips met his. For taking the unexpected initiation, Warren decided to pay him back. He suddenly nipped at Will's bottom lip, eliciting an irresistible gasp from the younger boy. Taking advantage of his parted lips, Warren's tongue dove into his mouth, entangling with Will's inexperienced tongue. He felt his arms naturally encircling the smaller boy's waist, and he felt the smaller boy's arms encircling his neck.

Will felt himself letting out a helpless whimper against Warren's temperature; the boy of steel was melting. Reluctantly, they pulled away, breathing heavily against each other's swollen lips.

Will had this _uncontrollable_ desire filling inside him, and he kissed Warren again. Then he moved to his neck, and sunk his teeth into it with carnal desire. Warren hissed slightly, Will's desire growing stronger at the sound. He nibbled at the flesh and licked the slightly reddened skin.

Warren's voice hitched when Will suddenly grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin. Delighted by the small but heard sound, he used his teeth to make the spot even more sensitive to even small touches. He bit it slightly again, Warren releasing a fragment of the voice he was desperately holding back. Will felt his throat vibrate near his ear, and he licked the spot again, this time receiving a shiver and a gasp. After a few more moments of Will's bites and licks, Warren spoke slowly.

"Hey… Stronghold…"

Will kissed the red spot on his neck. "Yes?"

"If that leaves a mark, you take responsibility. Got it?"

"Yes, Mr. Warren Peace, sir."

Will now knew that Warren could make sounds that he thought only porn stars could make, and that his temperature climbed rapidly when they kissed. He also knew that Warren liked being in control of him. Will also found out that his own body reacted to Warren's searing, rough touch much more than usual and that his self-control and voice volume were entirely meaningless around Warren.

* * *

Warren's hickey was now bruising.

But Will knew it was okay, since all he really had to do to keep Warren from complaining is to lick the bruising hickey with a bit of pressure. Warren would whimper slightly, out of both pain and masochistic pleasure, and he would all of a sudden not complain about it. Will kept at the hickey, until the week of suspension was over.

"You expect me to go to school like this?"

"…Uh, yeah?" Will wore a sheepish grin. Warren, however, was not amused.

"This is your fault, Stronghold. What should I do now?" Warren asked sarcastically, not expecting any real answer.

"You could…uh…wear a scarf?" He answered. Warren could feel the fire surging in his veins.

"It's freaking one hundred degrees out and you expect me, a _fire_ user, to wear a SCARF?" He nearly yelled, suddenly gaining the urge to light his own house on fire. Will only blinked at him, having no real ideas to contribute.

Warren's familiar lips curled into a smirk. "You're taking responsibility, Stronghold." At first, Will did not quite understand this irrelevant comment, until Warren's hand gripped his wrist with searing fire, and led him upstairs. Will hissed in pain. But he started wondering at what was going on. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"_You're_ taking responsibility," Warren repeated himself, the same smirk still plastered on his lips.

Will tried to get away (and he could have, but he really didn't want to), and yelled out, "Rape! Rape! RAPE!"

"It's not rape if you want it, Stronghold."

Will ceased his yelling and smiled silently. He let himself be led by none other than Mr. Warren Peace. Besides, he knew that Will himself had no self-control either.

* * *

A/N: Well, I had a little struggle with the ending, but I managed to wrap it up. Oh, and the bruising part is my way of acknowledging Will's super strength. He only bit it, but it bruised. Silly Will, not knowing his own powers. And I gave Warren suspension because he nearly burnt down the entire cafeteria.

Gosh, I hope it wasn't too horrible.

Please take time to review this little one-shot; it'll give me motivation like no other to continue writing.


End file.
